In The Dark
by xFaeAndYerox
Summary: Weaseltail is a young PlainsClan warrior, brought up on the legends of an evil cat known as Vipertooth, but cats are going missing right from their dens, can old legends reawaken?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this isn't me, Laura, it's my friend Ellie's fic, so I don't take any credit for it. **

**Title; **In the Dark

**Summary: **Weaseltail is a young PlainsClan warrior, brought up on the legends of an evil cat known as Vipertooth, but cats are going missing right from their dens, can old legends reawaken?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors, but I do own Weaseltail and my other characters I have made up (Sorry if anyone uses the same names.)

_Prologue_

A young dark brown tom was sat in the elders' den, listening intently at the story being told by one of the elders, named Bluntclaw, the young tom's name was Weaselpaw, and he knew the story well, he'd been told it as a kit and time and time again since. The story of Vipertooth, one of the most evil cats any of the three Clans had seen, legend said that he was born in Weaselpaw's Clan, PlainsClan, then was exiled to RowanClan, and then left to become the leader of CrescentClan, during a time of war between the Clans, but had been overthrown and driven away from all the Clans, and no-one had heard anything of him ever since.

Weaseltail woke within the warriors den with a start, the smell of the elder's den still seemed to linger in the air, he shook the moss free of his pelt, and stretched his legs, jaws opening into a yawn, the rest of the camp was starting to wake up, the sky outside was black, even though it was newleaf, there would probably be rain later, suddenly a yowl cut through the air, from the apprentice's den, Weaseltail along with many of the Clans warriors ran to see what was happening, Weaseltail could only catch a glimpse of what was going on, a small, motionless shape of pale brown fur, it was Sparrowpaw, one of the Clans' apprentices, and his best friend, Blazeclaw's little brother.

(Sorry it was so short, next chapter coming up soon, read and review!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, that's the Erins, I created the characters in this story, apologies if anyone else has the same names for characters.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been on holiday! **

**And thank you for your review, ama-chan13**

Chapter 1- Murder

Rainstar, the Clan's leader pushed through the large group of cats at the entrance to the apprentices den, flanked by Brownfoot, the Medicine Cat and the deputy, Rowantail.

"Move aside!" Rowantail yowled, the crown moved back a few pawsteps, suddenly, Mistfur, Sparrowpaw's mother ran out of the nursery heading for the den, followed by Littleflower, another of the Clan's queens. "Where is my kit?" Mistfur yowled and ran into the den, pushing away Brownfoot who was standing over the brown apprentices body, Littleflower moved forwards to comfort the distraught queen.

From where he was sitting, Weaseltail heard Brownfoot whispering to Rainstar, he could only just catch what they were saying, and could only make out parts of it, "The prophecy…" "…A warriors blow…" and then Rainstar muttered something to Rowantail who nodded and got to his paws, gathering a few warriors with him before leaving through the camp entrance

Weaseltail looked over to Blazeclaw who had now retreated to the warriors den and was now sitting outside, staring down at his paws. Weaseltail got up and padded over to sit by his friend, and brushed his nose against Blazeclaws orange pelt, "I can't believe he's gone," Blazeclaw said quietly, Weaseltail looked up, "I mean, I always used to say how annoying he was…but now…" his voice trailed off and looked away, Weaseltail got up, "I'm going to go talk to Oakleaf, you going to be okay?" he meowed as he noticed Mistfur approaching.

Oakleaf was a large dark brown tabby, and a senior warrior of the Clan, a fierce fighter but a friendly cat, he flicked his ears in greeting as Weaseltail padded over, they sat in silence for a moment before Weaseltail spoke, "Do you think he'll be okay?" he mewed, flicking his tail in Blazeclaw's direction. Oakleaf nodded, "Give him time, I know he's like this now, and the whole Clan will remember Sparrowpaw, but things must move on." He replied, Weaseltail was glad of the warriors' wise words, "I'm leading a hunting patrol later, would you like to come?" asked Oakleaf. Weaseltail nodded, even though he didn't like to think of leaving Blazeclaw alone.

The heat of sunhigh in Greenleaf was beating down upon the forest and Weaseltail, Oakleaf and his apprentice Shortpaw were on a hunting patrol, Shortpaw had just caught a pigeon almost as big as himself. As the cats were returning, Weaseltail turned to Oakleaf, and whispered, "Has Rainstar told you who he thinks killed Sparrowpaw yet?" Oakleaf shook his head, and paused, "But I've heard some rumours already going around the Clan…" Weaseltail nodded encouragingly, "Go on." Oakleaf sighed, "They say Vipertooth has returned to haunt the forest."


End file.
